C'est ma faute
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILER s.5 et un peu de 6. 'Sara l’avait senti arriver, cette effroyable vague de recule, si silencieuse et vicieuse. Elle l’avait vu frapper leur fragile relation de plein fouet, mais n’avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la mer de se retirer' GSR


**_N/A_** : Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du groupe '_Kyo_', j'apprécie la plupart de leur chanson, mais sans plus. Par contre, ma petite sœur Candice en est une fan, et en revenant de leur concert l'autre jour, elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient chanté une chanson de leur tout premier album (celui que personne connaît parce qu'il a fait un flop total lol), qu'elle a vraiment adoré, et qu'elle s'est empressé de téléchargé. Je l'ai écouté et… Cela vous est déjà arrivé d'entendre une chanson et de vous dire 'ça, c'est une chanson pour GSR !' ? Moi, ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois depuis que je suis fan de ce couple, mais jamais assez pour qu'une idée me vienne et que j'écrive à partir de cette chanson. C'est ma première Song fic. Les paroles vont s'intercalés dans l'histoire, la chanson n'est pas réellement le centre de cette fic, mais elle l'illustre merveilleusement. Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une petite one shot, sans suite. Je n'oublie absolument pas 'Oubli mortel', dont le chapitre 9 est en très bonne voie, mais quand l'inspiration vient, elle vient c'est tout lol.

Cette histoire est pour toi **Candice**, je t'adore, merci de me supporter (en échange, je supporte des X écoutes des chansons de Kyo.

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, et la chanson '_C'est ma faute_' est à **Kyo**.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison **5**, ainsi que quelques allusion à la saison **6**

**C'est ma faute**

Sara enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe en laine tandis qu'elle sortait du labo, l'air glacé de l'hivers contrastant brutalement avec la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieure du bâtiment, où elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée.  
La nuit était presque tombée sur la ville, mais le ciel était beaucoup plus sombre qu'il aurait dû l'être, les gros nuages gris cachant les derniers rayons lumineux qui pourraient encore illuminés la ville, et ne présageant rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle chute de neige. Sara avait un peu du mal à s'habituer à un hiver toujours aussi rigoureux en ce début février, après avoir passé plus de cinq ans dans une ville se trouvant au milieu du désert. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas réellement à s'habituer, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire, et elle n'autorisait plus son esprit à dérivé vers la partie de sa vie sur laquelle elle avait tiré un trait plus de deux mois auparavant.

Enfin, elle tentait de bloquer ses pensées quand elles prenaient ce sens, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment une réussite. Pourtant, elle avait prit une décision. Au cours des six derniers mois, elle avait cru connaître le bonheur, puis l'enfer, avant de retourné se plongé dans une zone de neutralité qu'elle n'avait que trop souvent connue. Mais elle l'avait prit, cette décision, et au final, elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire. La seule chose à faire pour qu'elle ne passe pas le reste de ça vie dans les ténèbres, et que peut-être un jour, elle goûterait à nouveau au bonheur. C'était ainsi, elle s'était fait une solide raison.

Mais rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Quitter Vegas avait été une des choses les plus étranges qu'elle avait eu à faire dans sa vie. Car, d'un côté, cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il suffisait qu'elle relâche sa concentration pour que le désespoir pure et simple, sans retour, l'englobe, la pénètre, et ne la relâche jamais. Mais de l'autre côté, jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel soulagement. Quand elle avait été assise devant le volant, en direction de sa nouvelle ville, au bout d'une heure, elle avait autorisé les larmes à couler silencieusement sur joues, mais ce n'était réellement pas seulement de peine qu'elle pleurait. Elle s'éloignait de lui, de lui qui l'avait tellement aimée et réchauffée, tellement détruite et blessée, depuis beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps.

Elle ne devait pas se plaindre. Elle avait intégré une super équipe ici. Il y avait Ethan, la trentaine bien entamée, qui lui rappelait à la fois Nick et Warrick, toujours un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, d'un calme et d'une patience exemplaire, qui faisait son travail avec le plus grand des sérieux, mais ne se refusant jamais à lancer une blague, avant de retrouvé sa femme et sa petite fille le soir, mettant de côté les horreurs du métier. Harry, 45 ans, était plus sombre et plus froid, mais pas totalement renfermé non plus, pas autant que _lui_ l'avait été, en tout cas. Il ne parlait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours très agréable. Son silence révélait surtout une forte timidité. Il y avait ensuite les deux autres femmes. Cela avait beaucoup troublé Sara au début. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle travaillait avec des hommes, que de se retrouvé dans une équipe où ils étaient en minorité était assez troublant. Annabelle était la benjamine de l'équipe, du haut de ses trente ans, et c'était tout simplement une version féminine de Greg. En tout cas, une version de lui avant qu'il devienne CSI et qu'il perde toute la légèreté qui l'avait si bien correspondu. Greg, avant, mettait toujours une agréable ambiance dans le labo, avec ses attitudes bien à lui, et cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'exceller. Mais c'était avant que la réalité ne le rattrape trop brutalement. Annabelle était CSI depuis presque deux ans maintenant, d'après ce que Sara savait, et semblait toujours déborder d'énergie positive. Elles avaient rapidement sympathisé, autre étonnement pour Sara qui n'avait jamais réellement entretenu d'amitié avec une femme, et la jeune CSI savait presque déjà tout de ce qui l'avait poussé à quitté Las Vegas. Les choses ne ce passait pas exactement de la même façon avec Nathalie Bower, sa nouvelle patronne. La quinquagénaire l'avait elle aussi accueillit avec le sourire, mais son sourire contenait un message bien claire : elle en avait bavé pour arrivée là où elle était, et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue ne devait pas perturbé la continuité de sa carrière. Soit, Sara ne souhaitait rien de mieux que de laisser sa supérieure continuer à gravir les échelons. Elle, elle vivait pour les enquêtes et les scènes de crimes, pas pour la paperasse et la politique.

Elle était dans une nouvelle ville, amorçant une nouvelle vie, qui, espérait t-elle, serait moins semé d'embûches que celle qu'elle avait vécu à Vegas.

Déjà, cela aiderait si la neige ne s'était pas _encore_ remise à tomber lentement, sans violence, mais à gros flocons, qui se posaient sur la seule parcelle de peau de son visage exposée, c'est-à-dire, le haut de ses joues, que le bonnet et l'écharpe ne protégeaient malheureusement pas. Elle enfonça un peu plus ses mains gantées dans son gros manteau, ne pouvait retenir un frisson. Elle aurait dû prendre la voiture, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre la voiture.  
Mais son immeuble n'était qu'à seulement vingt minutes de marches du labo, et habituellement, elle aimait beaucoup ces petites ballades, qui arrivait normalement à la détendre. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Actuellement, elle commençait à avoir froid, et une drôle d'impression flottait au dessus de sa tête. Elle avait flotté toute la journée, et ne cessait de s'accentuer à mesure qu'elle approchait de sa rue. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de repousser ce nuage dans un coin de son esprit, ne concentrant ses pensées que sur une seule chose : la tasse fumante de chocolat chaud qu'elle allait s'offrir d'elle qu'elle aurait atteint la chaleur de son nouveau 'chez moi'. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au pied de son immeuble, le chocolat ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître de son esprit. Même à travers la neige, elle aurait pu reconnaître sa silhouette entre mille.

Il était là.

* * *

_Il est bien tard, je comprends,_

_La Terre a déjà fait deux tours_

_Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps_

_Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour_

Il savait qu'elle ne serait _pas_ heureuse de la voir. Il avait cette certitude en creux de l'estomac au moment où il avait prit ses trois jours de congés. Il l'avait avec un peu plus de force quand il avait acheté son billet d'avion, puis quand il s'était trouvé à bord de l'appareil. La certitude avait atteint son point culminant alors qu'il l'attendait sous le porche de son immeuble ; elle ne prenait plus seulement en prise son estomac, mais aussi son cœur en entier. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il devait sortir de sa vie. Mais à présent il agissait par besoin, si ce n'était par _nécessité_. Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il lui avait parlé, et encore à ce moment, il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'y aurait dû être prononcé. Car il n'avait tout simplement rien dit.

_Plus on attend, plus c'est dur_

_D'avouer qu'on a tous les tords_

Soixante-quatorze jours avaient passés, soixante-quatorze jours qu'il avait plus eu l'impression de survoler que de vivres vraiment. Soixante-quatorze jours durant lesquels il avait eu le temps de penser. De penser, de réfléchir. Il savait pertinemment depuis toujours qui était le responsable dans ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais le reconnaître était une autre paire de manches, et pourtant, il était bel et bien là, sous le porche de son immeuble, à moitié glacé par le froid qui régnait, mais aussi par la nervosité.

Sa certitude sur le fait qu'elle ne serait réellement pas heureuse de le voir se vérifia quand elle apparut, avant de se stopper, à deux mètre de lui, sous la neige. Il ne pouvait pas voir parfaitement ses traits à travers les flocons blancs qui tombaient avec lenteurs sur eux, mais la façon dont elle se contracta ne parlait que trop bien. Puis, elle marcha avec détermination dans sa direction, avant de le dépasser, sans un regard, et de se diriger vers la porte, clés en mains. Il réalisa alors qu'elle ne comptait pas lui accordait la moindre once de son attention, et cela le blessa, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle avait absolument tous les droits d'agir ainsi. Pourtant, tandis qu'elle enfonçait la clé dans la serrure, il ne pu se retenir. Il lui attrapa le bras, sans dureté, mais avec détermination. Elle stoppa son mouvement, et consentit finalement à glisser ses yeux vers lui, avec lenteur, comme si elle le faisait vraiment à contre cœur.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Au fond de lui, il avait sans aucun doute espéré que ses yeux chocolat seraient emplis de douleurs, peut-être même de regrets, en tout cas quelque chose qui lui prouverait que tout n'était pas totalement perdu finalement. Mais une chose était sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver se regard vide de tous sentiments, si ce n'était une lueur de colère qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles sombres. Il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel dans les yeux de Sara. Et pourtant, il avait cru tout voir. Il y avait vu briller une profonde tendresse quand parfois, il avait connecté son regard au sien alors qu'elle croyait l'observer secrètement ; il y avait vu un désir et un plaisir intense et de l'amour alors qu'ils partageaient leurs étreintes passionnées ; il y avait même vu une douleur indescriptible et une haine sans égale lors de leurs derniers moments passer ensemble. Le dernier regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui avant de refermer sa porte d'entrée avait été chargé de douleur et de colère mélangées.

A présent, ils étaient vides de sentiments pour lui.

_Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr_

_Que cela nous serve encore_

Sa gorge se serra. « Sara… » articula t-il d'une voix serrée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main qui agrippait toujours son bras, et il la relâcha presque à contre cœur, mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gil ? » demanda t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, son regard à présent fixé sur un point dans le ciel. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle tourna à nouveau ce même regard vers lui, et secoua la tête. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici si c'est seulement pour m'obliger à rester dehors à me transformer en glaçon. Je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie. »

_Si j'abuse de ton temps_

_Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement_

Il savait qu'elle avait été claire, il avait très bien saisi le message, parce que, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette réaction, c'était lui qui l'avait fait s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher, c'était comme ça, il était comme ça. Pour lui, ce genre de comportement était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal, mais pour elle…elle n'avait pas pu le supporter, et il ne pouvait que la comprendre dans un sens. Il l'avait brisé. Il était venu ici pour s'expliquer, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre tout ce qui était passé en lui mais…il savait qu'avouer tous ses tords n'était pas une mince affaire. Pourtant, il lui devait ça. Parce qu'il avait tout gâché.

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre_

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

_

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle travaillait à ses côtés. Cinq ans qu'il l'a voyait presque tous les jours, qu'il l'observait silencieuse, à distance, nourrissant à son égard plus que de l'amitié, il le savait pertinemment. Mais il se devait de conserver la distance, autant pour elle que pour lui. Car, malheureusement, il ne se connaissait que trop bien, il savait qui il était, comment il agissait.

Il la désirait, c'était un fait, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan affectif. Il la voulait tout à lui ; il voulait son corps et son âme, depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, même si cette envie n'avait fait que s'approfondir au fil des ans. Plus le temps passaient, plus il voulait succomber à la tentation, donc, plus il créait cette distance entre eux. Il y avait tellement de choses qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, tellement de raisons qui paraissaient si rationnelles quand il était tranquillement chez lui entrain de s'occuper de ses insectes –leur différence d'âges, puis sa peur de perdre l'ouie, le fait qu'il était son patron, et surtout le fait qu'il était bel et bien un enfoiré affectif-, et qui perdaient soudainement tous leurs poids quand elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de lui, quand elle lui adressait un de ses sourires, qui bien que se faisant de plus en plus rares, réchauffait son cœur à chaque fois. Mais il ne cédait pas. Son self contrôle était légendaire. Tant qu'il aurait l'impression de garder le contrôle sur sa vie et ce qui l'entourait, tout irait dans ce sens là, dans le bon sens.

Mais voilà, il arriva un moment où son contrôle s'envola, complètement, totalement. On bouleversa son entourage, et cela répercuta bien évidemment sur tout ce qui faisait que sa vie était contrôlée.

Nick avait été enlevé. Subitement, sans aucun avertissement. Et il avait dû subir de terribles tortures, sous leurs yeux impuissants. Bien sûr, ils avaient mis tout leur temps et leur énergie à le chercher. _Il_ avait mis toute sa volonté. Il tenait réellement à tous les membres de son équipe ; ils étaient sa famille, une partie de sa vie, même s'il ne leur avait jamais dit, s'il ne leur dirait certainement jamais, et qu'il semblait parfois n'absolument pas se préoccuper d'eux. Mais, il était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Okay, il y aurait sans doute pu quelque chose quelques années plus tôt, mais à présent, il approchait de la cinquantaine, et la simple idée de devoir remettre toute sa vie en question était beaucoup trop étourdissante.

Voir Nick souffrir à travers une connections webcam l'avait bouleversé. Ils avaient tous été bouleversés. Ils avaient donnés leur maximum, et avait fini par le retrouver. Vivant. Gil avait traversé la suite des événements dans une sorte de brouillard. Il se souvenait vaguement de sa présence avec les autres à l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles du jeune CSI. Il avait lui-même été examiné brièvement, à la demande d'un de ses CSIs, sans aucun doute Catherine ou Sara, parce qu'il avait tout de même survécut lui aussi à une explosion et, pressé par le temps, il avait négligé sa propre santé. Mais peu importait. Il allait bien. Nick allait bien.

Sara allait bien.

C'était ce qu'il avait réalisé, quelques heures plus tard. Ils avaient tous finis par rentrer chacun chez eux, après avoir rendu une très brève visite à Nick, et Grissom avait prit une douche expresse, avant de s'écrouler, soudain écraser par la fatigue.

Il n'avait pas dormi longtemps. Impossible. Un cauchemar l'avait brutalement réveillé, le laissant tremblant dans son lit. Ce n'était plus Nick qui s'était retrouvé dans la boîte cette fois, mais Sara. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu arriver à temps. Et une voix hurlait dans ses oreilles « **Tu vois, elle avait raison, tu as compris beaucoup trop tard, mouhahahaha !**»

Il avait toujours contrôlé sa vie, il aimait le contrôle ; il détestait les surprises. Et là, à cet instant, tout son bel édifice de lois bien carrées s'effondra. L'enlèvement de Nick avait été le premier domino à tombé, les autres avaient suivi le mouvement, et il ne pourrait les remettre en place qu'une fois le dernier tomber.

Un des dominos qui était tombé cette nuit là était pour le moins de taille, étant donné qu'il correspondait à la barrière qu'il avait si bien entretenue entre lui et Sara. Cette barrière s'envola donc à son tour, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réellement réaliser, qu'il est pu vraiment réfléchir sur ses actes, il s'était rhabillé, avait prit sa voiture, et avait roulé vers l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Il ne pensa même pas une seule seconde qu'il allait peut-être la réveiller, qu'il allait peut-être la déranger, qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de le voir débarquer au milieu de la nuit, avec une mine qui n'était sans doute pas des plus fraîche étant donné les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait toujours su que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Elle ne le rejetterait pas.

Elle ne le rejeta pas. Quand il avait frapper à sa porte, peut-être un peu trop frénétiquement (mais il ne s'en préoccupait réellement pas à cet instant), elle lui avait rapidement ouvert. Il avait pu voir une surprise de taille dans ses yeux qui, voyait-il à la faible lumière d'une lampe qui brillait dans l'appartement, étaient rougis par les larmes. Il pouvait même en voir les traces encore humides sur ses joues. Il avait levé une main légèrement tremblante pour les essuyer. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Il l'avait embrassé, elle avait répondu, l'entraînant avec elle dans l'appartement, avant de refermer la porte, intimité oblige. Elle n'avait posé aucune question, n'avait opposé aucune résistance alors que leur étreinte s'intensifiait rapidement, répondait même avec ferveur à ses caresses de plus en plus intimes. La première fois qu'il firent l'amour, ce fut donc dans une précipitation et un besoin tel qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'atteindre un lit décent, préférant, ou plutôt ce contentant, à ce moment là de ce qui était à leur disposition, ce qui signifiait le canapé, ou peut-être même le tapis du salon, quoi que cela n'est pas vraiment d'importance, puisque la fois d'après, ils avaient réussis à atteindre le lit.

Etrange, me direz-vous, comment deux êtres éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant des années par des conventions ridicules peuvent en venir, en l'espace d'une nuit, à partager des étreintes plus que passionnés dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Pour Sara, c'était la réalisation d'un vieux rêve, l'aboutissement d'un espoir fou qu'elle avait cru presque utopique, et à partir de cette nuit là, elle se mit à penser qu'enfin, sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant, qu'elle allait enfin être réellement heureuse. Avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pour Gil, s'était également l'assouvissement d'une ancienne et profonde envie, mais pas seulement. C'était également l'échec de la protection qu'il avait si bien maintenu pendant des années, qui l'avait protégé lui ; qui l'avait protégé elle. Mais les dominos tombaient encore, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Pendant presque trois mois, ils vécurent presque comme un couple normal, si l'on peut dire. Quand ils ne partaient pas ensemble du labo, elle venait le rejoindre chez lui, où lui venait chez elle. Doux moments. Précieux instant. Inoubliable été. Il s'était même cru véritablement changé, allant même jusqu'à lui dire « _je t'aime_ » un jour, alors qu'elle était entrain de lire tranquillement une revue scientifique. C'était venu comme ça, c'est tout. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle avait réussi à le changer, à le rendre apte à une vie sociale florissante, ou _un peu plus_ florissante au moins.

Mais les dominos avaient finis de tomber, et ils commencèrent donc à se redresser, à une vitesse folle.

Et cela se ressenti.

L'angoisse apparu. Il n'aurait pas été capable de dire exactement quelle en était la cause. C'était un tout, qui faisait sa respiration se bloquer parfois dans sa poitrine. Cela lui faisait peur. Il se faisait peur. Ce phénomène avait commencé une nuit, ou plutôt un jour étant donné qu'ils travaillaient de nuit, alors qu'il était simplement là, entrain de la regarder dormir. Elle était si paisible, si belle. Trop belle pour lui.

Voilà comment avait commencé à réapparaître toutes ses vieilles angoisses, ses anciennes certitudes, qu'il avait pourtant cru effacé à jamais. Mais, apparemment, les veilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Ils s'étaient cherchés pendant presque dix ans, s'étaient trouvés une étrange nuit de juin, s'étaient aimé presque comme des adolescent pendant près de trois mois. Et il avait suffit de seulement un mois et demi pour que tout s'écroule, que tout redevienne comme avant, stoïque. Non, c'était même pire qu'avant.

Sara l'avait senti arriver, cette effroyable vague de recule, si silencieuse et vicieuse. Elle l'avait vu frapper leur fragile relation de plein fouet, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la mer de se retirer, entraînant avec tout ce qui faisait son bonheur. Cela avait été tellement silencieux.

Gil n'était pas bavard, elle le savait très bien, et l'acceptait sans rien dire. Car l'homme en question savait parler quand il le voulait, et quand il le faisait, ce qu'il disait la touchait tellement que sa tête pouvait même se mettre à lui tourner. Quand il devient pratiquement muet quand ils étaient tous les deux, elle ne c'était pas plainte, comme toujours. Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner, et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Au début, s'était presque indécelable. Les fois où il venait la rejoindre chez elle étaient de plus en plus rares, pour finalement disparaître complètement. Sara continuait à le retrouver chez lui, parce qu'il ne la repoussait jamais. Elle voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui avait changé ; elle voulait laisser s'échapper l'angoisse profonde qui lui enserrait le cœur au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, que leurs moments passés ensembles devenaient de plus en plus rare. Elle savait profondément au fond d'elle que le problème venait de lui, mais comme toujours, elle finissait toujours pas se croire la responsable. Qu'avait-elle de mal ? Avait-elle été trop envahissante, l'avait-elle empêcher de respirer ? Elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, jusqu'à ce jour où, lors d'une enquête, il avait fait allusion à la suffocation en parlant d'un couple. Cela l'avait tout simplement choqué. Etait-ce ce qu'il ressentait ? Il se sentait étouffer par elle ? Elle avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant une vague allusion à leur histoire, mais comme toujours quand il ne savait pas quoi ajouté, il lui avait sourit, et était parti, la laissant seule avec son trouble.

Alors, oui, elle l'avait vu se détacher d'elle, et même si elle avait pu y changer quelque chose, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, parce qu'elle craignait trop à présent d'aggraver les choses en lui demandant des explications.

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvé, un jour de novembre, allongée sur son lit, en larmes, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis trois jours à part pour les assignations d'enquêtes au travail, parce qu'il prenait bien entendu grand soin de ne pas la prendre dans son équipe. Elle pleurait son incompréhension, sa douleur, sa déchirure, son sentiment vif d'avoir été trahi mélangé à une étrange culpabilité qui n'aurait pourtant eu aucune raison d'être. Elle avait pleuré toute la journée, roulée en boule sur son lit, espérant, priant silencieusement pour qu'il vienne. Elle avait appeler le labo pour signaler qu'elle n'irait pas travailler, chose qu'elle avait si rarement fait depuis qu'elle était à Vegas que les fois ce comptaient facilement sur les doigts d'une main. Elle avait passé la nuit à errer dans son appartement, vérifiant une centaine de fois que son portable était bien branché, avant de briser celui au sol dans un excès soudain de rage douloureuse. La nuit était passée, la journée d'après aussi. Et plus le temps passait, plus sa colère augmentait, nourrit par cette violente incompréhension

Quand il avait finalement dénier faire une apparition ce jour là, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, ça décision était déjà pratiquement prise. Elle ne l'avait même pas fait entrer dans son appartement, comme pour bien faire comprendre où en était les choses entre eux.

« Sara… » avait-il dit d'une voix faible, sans oser vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. « je crois que ce que nous avons fait était une erreur. C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Comment pouvait-il venir à son appartement après quatre jours de silence pour lui annoncer purement et simplement, sans préavis : « Salut bébé, je me suis bien amusé, j'ai bien dérouiller ma libido, mais bon, tu vois, j'crois qu'on doit en rester là, okay ? » Cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une puissante gifle. Comme s'il avait prit possession de son cœur, et qu'à présent, il lui rendait, après l'avoir soigneusement brisé en mille morceaux.  
La peine et la colère qui l'envahissaient déjà décuplèrent alors, et ils étaient restés quelques secondes à se fixer, dans un silence bourdonnant, avant que-

CLAP

Non, ce n'était pas le bruit d'une porte qui se referme violement, mais le son d'une main entrant rageusement en contact avec une joue.

« Vas t-en ! » cria t-elle, les traits déformé par la douleur et la colère. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m'entends ? Ne t'avise plus jamais de réapparaître dans ma vie ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait refermé la porte devant lui, mettant définitivement fin à leur histoire qui, finalement, n'avait été formé que d'illusions.  
Elle avait fait sa lettre de démission, et avait prit autant de temps de vacances nécessaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse quitter la ville. Elle avait rapidement trouvé une nouvelle place dans un autre Etat, avait mis en vente son appartement, et en avait trouvé un nouveau dans la ville qu'elle habiterait bientôt.

Elle partait, c'était définitif cette fois. Elle avait compris que c'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, quatre ans auparavant, quand il l'avait retenu avec une stupide plante. Mais rien ne la ferait changer d'avis cette fois ; il ne lui avait que trop souvent brisé le cœur, et cette fois, ça avait été l'apogée. Mais, au final, elle ne su jamais si elle aurait éventuellement pu lui pardonner, s'il était venu la retrouver, la suppliant de l'excuser, lui avouant combien il était le plus cruel des hommes. Non, elle ne le su jamais, car durant les deux semaines qui séparèrent leur 'rupture' de son départ officiel de Vegas, il n'avait fait aucune apparition. Pourtant, tout le monde était passé la voir, Nick, Greg, Warrick, Brass, même Catherine, Archie, Hodges…Elle avait même croisé Ecklie le jour (jour de congé de Gil) où elle était venue remettre au directeur du labo une tonne de paperasse officielle, et ce dernier lui avait souhaité bonne chance.

Mais lui, il n'était pas venu.

Il l'avait laissé partir, et finalement, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

* * *

_Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore  
Ni même que tu m'écoutes_

« Je voulais juste…Je voulais juste m'excuser, pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Sa voix n'était pas très assurée tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, et il aurait souhaité que ses mains tremblent moins, cachées dans ses poches. Sara tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui, et il pu constater que la lueur de colère avait grossit.

« Nous avons dépassé le stade où une simple excuse arrange tout, Gil » dit-elle froidement.

« Je sais… » répondit-il doucement. « Je sais que je n'ai absolument aucun droit d'être ici, mais j'ai réalisé que… je devais venir te le dire. »

Elle secoua la tête, un peu exaspéré. « Me dire quoi ? »

_Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute._

« Que tu n'es absolument pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme réellement offusquée par ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que je ne suis pas responsable, c'est toi qui es venu après avoir réalisé que nous avions fait une _erreur_ ! »

Il secoua doucement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Je ne parle pas de ça, Sara, je parle de ce qui s'est passé avant. Ce qui a fait que nous nous sommes…éloignés. Tu n'avais absolument rien à te reprocher. Tu étais… tu es parfaite. C'est moi qui ai tout fait rater, moi et mes vielles peurs. »

Elle avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais rapidement, elle la referma. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle l'avait toujours su, que c'était évidant que c'était lui le principal fautif dans l'échec de leur relation. Mais ce serait mentir. Car elle avait toujours eu ce doute en elle, cette peur que, en fin de compte, c'étai parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal qu'il s'était volontairement éloigné d'elle, qu'il avait coupé les liens. Alors elle ne dit rien, simplement incapable de dire lui moindre mot.

« Je suis désolé Sara, te t'avoir tellement fait souffrir. Je voulais simplement te le dire. »

_Je dois partir maintenant  
Et laisser tourner la Terre_

_Et laisser la poussière du temps_

_Recouvrir notre histoire entière._

La colère ne brillait plus dans ses yeux. Un léger trouble les envahissait, mais rien de significatif. Il savait qu'il n'était pas venu ici dans le but de tenter de se faire pardonner, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui accorde une nouvelle chance. Non. Elle n'avait que trop souvent pardonné ses actions dans le passé, il ne méritait plus son excuse. Il était venu dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il était temps pour lui de la laisser.

_Mais j'abuse de ton temps  
J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,  
_

Il se retourna, et sortit de la protection du porche, les flocons de neiges recommençant immédiatement à se poser sur ses cheveux et son manteau. Il fit un pas, mais fut bientôt retenu par un appel.

« Grissom ! »

Nouvelle preuve que les habitudes ont la vie dure. Elle l'avait appeler par son prénom pendant presque six mois, l'avait même utiliser quelques minutes plus tôt, mais à cet instant, son ancien surnom avait fait réapparition. Il se retourna doucement, aucun espoir dans le cœur. Son appel n'avait rien eu de désespérer, ni de paniquer à l'idée de le voir partir. Non, c'était simplement…un appel.

_Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,  
J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux t'dire seulement._

Ils s'observaient silencieusement à travers le rideau de neige qui tombait.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle alors presque dans un murmure, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots ; il les lisait sur ses lèvres. « Pourquoi es-tu venu pour me dire ça ? »

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se fixer, et c'était comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble transpirait de leur corps, sortait de leurs êtres, et s'évaporait dans l'air froid.

Il haussa doucement les épaules, et lui envoya un sourire triste « Parce que c'était nécessaire pour que nous puissions avancer. Pour que tu puisses avancer. Je devais te dire que tout était ma faute. »

Après un moment indéfinissable, elle rompit à nouveau le lien visuel qui les unissait et se retourna doucement, portant avec lenteur sa clé à la serrure.

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans son immeuble, et un soupir rempli de tristesse s'échappa de ses lèvres.

C'était fini.

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre_

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre._

_C'est ma faute…

* * *

_

_N/A_ : Voili voilou, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une idée qui m'est sorti de la tête quand j'ai entendu cette chanson, et je trouvais ça agréable de la partager avec vous. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je sais que, pour changer, ce n'est pas très gai, mais je crois que mon style est fixé maintenant lol. Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de blabla (il doit y avoir 6 phrases de dialogues en 10 pages loool), mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même ! Comme toujours, les impressions sont plus qu'appréciées :-)

Elialys


End file.
